Estrellas de navidad
by Sirenita
Summary: En medio del sufrimiento de Bella, todavía hay una parte de ella que se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior y que es capaz de soñar cómo sería la navidad con Edward. Momento perdido de Luna Nueva.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y ****Summit Entertainment****., 2007. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

"**Estrellas de navidad"**

Volví a sacarle punta al lápiz. Con la puerta ya cerrada para aplacar el débil ruido que hacía la televisión abajo, lo único que resonaba en mi cuarto era la fina punta del lápiz grafito rasgando la hoja frenéticamente. Tenía que terminar todos los ejercicios de Álgebra para luego seguir con la lectura de una novela para mi clase de Español.

Mis ojos me quemaban. No importaba cuántas veces parpadeaba, aún así sentía una picazón que se extendía y hacía que me lloraran. Me molestaba porque no podía ver con claridad los números. Mis números poco agraciados y escritos casi con sangre en la hoja parecían difuminarse sin siquiera esperar a que terminara.

Pensé hacía cuánto no sentía picazón o malestar. De verdad me extrañaba sentir el ardor atravesando mis párpados. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba _nada_. Era casi un llamado, como el señuelo de una caña de pescar me hubiera pescado sin autorización y me halaba hacia la superficie. ¿Cuál superficie? Sentí que volvía, retrocedía hacia el pasado.

Suspiré sintiendo como mi pecho se oprimía al analizar la palabra "pasado" en mi mente. Ahora me dolía el pecho. Era extraño. No quemaba ni picaba ni daban puntadas. Me dolía adentro del pecho. En el centro casi. Sentía que algo se encogía, se endurecía y trataba de esconderse.

¿De qué?

Luego dejé el lápiz harta de estas extrañas molestias. Mis manos se dirigieron a mi cara para cubrirme por completo y por inercia mis ojos se cerraron. Quería olvidarme de todo. De mis ojos ardiendo, de los números danzantes, mi dolor en el pecho, y de incluso, estar pensando en esto.

¿Por qué no puedo olvidar? Simplemente _olvidar_.

Mi cabeza dejó de estar estática y de a poco me fui inclinando hasta posar mi frente, cubierta por mis cortos y redondos dedos, en mi cuadernillo de Cálculo.

Era realmente estúpido que por unos simples malestares en mis ojos y dolores que no eran para nada normales en mi pecho, no pudiera seguir con mis tareas. Ni siquiera sabía si de verdad me dolía o era algo psicológico que yo misma me estaba causando.

Levanté el rostro temiendo que debería estar rojo y lleno de marcas por los pliegues de mi suéter arrugado. Saqué lentamente mis brazos de mi cuadernillo y tomé el lápiz con renovadas ganas de seguir.

Las ecuaciones ya no bailaban. De hecho, mis ojos ya no ardían ni picaban. La delgada línea que componía cada letra y número era más nítida que nunca.

Mi mano se movía ágil. Con sólo leer el enunciado del ejercicio, sabía qué letras juntar y qué números restar. La incógnita planteada salía al primer intento. Y así con el otro ejercicio. El otro y el siguiente. Hasta que terminé.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura desgarbada de Charlie.

-Ya es tarde, hija – dijo con una voz demasiado amable. Con la precaria ampolleta de mi cuarto, apenas pude ver el cansado rostro de mi papá, pero aún así logré vislumbrar que sus ojos se encuentraban tristes y preocupados. Parecía querer agregar algo, pero se abstuvo. Asentí cerrando mi cuaderno de Cálculo y me levanté de la silla -. ¿No quieres bajar para que comamos algo que preparé en esta noche especial? – preguntó con una mueca que podría asimilarse a una sonrisa muy lejana.

-No, papá. Estudié mucho y estoy cansada – respondí con voz monótona. La verdad es que no me apetecía comer pizza con Charlie. Me nació la duda de preguntarle por qué había ordenado pizza si yo podría cocinarle algo, pero no lo hice. Prefería estar sola y acabar con esa escueta conversación rápido -, aunque gracias, papá.

-Está bien – asintió como si hubiera esperado mi respuesta negativa. Tiró del pomo de la puerta para cerrarla e irse.

-Buenas noches, papá – me despedí.

-Buenas noches, Bella – me dijo antes de subir sus ojos para que su mirada se concentrara en mi rostro, casi como si estuviera leyéndome entre líneas, tratando de encontrar un secreto entre mis palabras. Lanzó una rápida mirada a la habitación y la detuvo por unos instantes en un lugar que no me fijé cuál era. Parecía reprobar algo, pero sólo se estremeció.

Fruncí el ceño mirando la puerta ya cerrada. Charlie lucía diferente. Me vio con preocupación, me examinó como si algo me pasara, y su voz era cargada de tristeza y hasta de nostalgia cuando me habló. Me vio como si yo fuera otra. Una persona que no era su hija, que no era Isabella Swan.

Era ilógico.

Agradecí haber rechazado la cena con Charlie porque no quería averiguar si me iba a mirar de esa forma. Era realmente incómodo pensar que tu propio padre te mirara como a una extraña, siendo que vivías allí casi más de un año.

Me acerqué a una de las gavetas de mi armario y saqué un pijama de pantalones y camiseta. Lo dejé encima de la cama mientras revolvía entre mi desorden personal para encontrar el neceser.

Al tomarlo alcé una ceja al comprobar que estaba más liviano que de costumbre. Lo puse en mi escritorio y lo abrí preguntándome por qué. Mi respuesta fue a simple vista: No había más que un tubo de pasta dental casi acabado y un cepillo de dientes con las cerdas gastadas. Era muy extraño. Siempre tenía una loción para el pelo, un labial, un brillo de labios, una crema para humectar mi maltratada piel por el clima de Forks, esmaltes de uñas, delineador de ojos y un encrespador que mi madre me había regalado –y que jamás llegué a usar porque no se me da arreglarme-. Era cierto que no era vanidosa y no eran esenciales en mi día a día, pero me extrañaba no ver nada más que ese casi vacío tubo de dentífrico y un cepillo desgastado. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que me faltaban cosas para mi higiene personal?

Sin darle más importancia porque no era el fin del mundo, tomé el neceser y mi pijama de la cama para ir al baño a ducharme.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda con tal intensidad que sentí como cada vello de mis brazos se erizaba.

Una fría brisa me pegaba en la espalda.

Me giré sobresaltada y me di cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta completamente.

Lo que traía en las manos fueron a dar a la cama y me dirigí a cerrar la ventana.

Todo estaba blanco. El bosque de enfrente se veía como el de una postal navideña, aunque era de noche. Sus profundos y sanos árboles estaban cubiertos por tantos copos de nieve que podrían pasar a ser montículos empinados antes que árboles. El asfalto de la calle estaba congelado y venía siendo tiempo que pasara una máquina para quitar la nieve que ya se acumulaba. Los dos faroles que siempre habían tenido la misión de iluminar la carretera, ahora tenían nieve en sus cristales y la luz apenas se colaba por los mínimos espacios que dejaban los copos. Abrí mis ojos con asombro al ver mi monovolumen cubierto casi en su totalidad por la nieve. La patrulla de Charlie lucía intacta, a no ser por las luces del techo que se usaban sólo para emergencia policíacas, que se encontraban ocultas, confundiéndose con el blanco del vehículo.

Mi nariz pronto se enfrío y estornudé sonoramente. Di un respingo mientras llevaba mis manos hacia el borde de la ventana para cerrarla. Ahora comprendía por qué Charlie había tenido una especie de escalofríos al fijarse en algo particular antes de irse. Se fijó en mi ventana abierta y en la congelada brisa que corría.

¿Desde cuándo el verde de Forks había sido reemplazado por el blanco del invierno? Hacía tan solo unos días terminaba el verano. ¿No es así? Tenía que ser invierno, entonces.

-No me digas que te sorprende que esté nevando. Es normal en esta época – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

Mis dedos se tensaron y pensé que si hubiera tenido uñas largas, hubiera sufrido porque se habrían roto por la presión que hacía con el borde de la ventana. Mis brazos ya tensos por tenerlos en alto para cerrar la ventana, se contrajeron más, haciendo que hiciera una mueca. Y mis piernas se hicieron rígidas. Hubiera sido impensado en aquellos pocos segundos que alguna vez las había usado para caminar, porque parecían hechas de metal.

Aún así mi corazón latió violentamente causándome sorpresa y con mucha rapidez sentí arder toda mi cara. Más rapidez de la usual, como si hace mucho no escuchara su voz. Era estúpido, lo sé. No sabía por qué me sentía tan sorprendida. Esa sensación que sólo él me causaba con su presencia apareció como si hubiera estado dormida hacía muchos años. Mi pecho se relajó, mi respiración se hizo tan rápida que podría hiperventilarme allí mismo y de pronto me encogí sintiéndome aún más frágil como humana que era.

-Por supuesto que sé que es normal. ¿Habría de sorprenderme? – pregunté con mi voz ronca. Mi garganta pareció soltarse, como si estuviera amarrada por largo tiempo, al pronunciar mis palabras con falsa verdad y sarcasmo.

Me giré para enfrentarlo.

-Ya te he dicho que eres una pésima actriz, Bella – me dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, pero adorable. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! -. Si vieras tu expresión antes… Era como si descubrieras que tu novio es un vampiro.

-Podría decir lo mismo de tus habilidades como comediante – Crucé mis brazos alzando mi barbilla orgullosa de poder defenderme de sus ataques sin que cayera en mi aturdimiento habitual al ver sus ojos dorados.

-Lo sé… por esto te dejo las frases ácidas a ti – En menos de una fracción de segundo, estaba detrás de mí, rodeándome con sus largos y fuertes brazos a la altura de mi estómago.

El contacto de mi nuca contra su pétreo y perfecto pecho me hizo sentirme más humana de lo normal. Era extraño sentir como su respiración se hacía más lenta y profunda captando todo el aroma que desprendía mi cabello mientras la mía se aceleraba siendo imperfecta y poco armonizada, en comparación con la de él. Su nariz llegó a tocar mi cabeza haciéndome consciente que estaba disfrutando por completo lo que hacía.

Al menos era capaz de ejercer cierto poder sobre él. En general era yo la que se le olvidaba respirar, se deslumbraba ante sus ojos dorados, quedaba embobada con sus dientes perfectos y peligrosos a la vez, se me olvidaba hasta comer cuando estaba a su lado.

Me giré lentamente sintiendo como sus brazos se alojaban para volver a envolverme. Busqué su pecho como un ave que regresa al nido y me acomodé como siempre lo hacía. Una enorme ola de calor me invadió el cuerpo, frío y entumecido debido a las largas horas estudiando con la ventana abierta, y cerré los ojos con una sensación agradable de volver a escuchar mis torpes latidos del corazón impidiéndome escuchar algo más.

Una de sus manos frías empezaron a deslizarse con mucho cuidado entre mi pelo.

-¿De verdad no sabías que era navidad? – preguntó ya sin ningún dejo de broma. Enrojecí de vergüenza. Una de mis grandes características era ser un poco despistada respecto al tiempo, además de ser un "imán para los problemas", como él me había calificado hace casi un año -. A juzgar por el irradiante calor de tus mejillas, diré que sí…

-Sólo no he visto el calendario – me defendí aún acalorada.

-Bueno, en ese caso, la próxima navidad te regalaré un gran calendario para que lo coloques en el techo de tu cuarto – Su barbilla, antes apoyada en mi cabeza, se fue y supuse que se encontraba observando el techo. Pero no estoy segura, era tan cómodo sentir su frío pecho que no me apetecía abrir los ojos -, así lo verás siempre que despiertas.

-Dudo que lo más deseable para despertar sea ver números y días… - dije con la voz adormecida. De repente, me di cuenta de algo -. ¿La próxima navidad?

Por fin pude salir de mi letargo y abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que me arqueaba para poder mirarle el rostro.

Me encontré con sus ojos dorados más brillantes que nunca y su risa, que pocas veces podía oír y me adjudicaba que casi siempre era en mi presencia, inundó toda la habitación aplacando los sonoros latidos de mi corazón.

-Eres tan quisquillosa con los regalos que si te diera otro más ahora, te pondrías a reclamar. Por eso en la siguiente navidad.

Creí que el rubor de mi rostro se hizo más intenso cuando le escuché decir eso.

Era nuestra primera navidad juntos, llevábamos menos de un año como novios y no le tenía ningún regalo.

Realmente soy un imán para los problemas. También de problemas que me causo yo misma por no fijarme en la fecha.

Aunque no pudiera leerme la mente, y la verdad estaba contenta por ello, ya que los pensamientos de arrancar para tomar mi monovolumen e ir a Port Angels eran muy tentadores; él pareció adivinar qué pensaba. O como buen observador que era, había notado mi expresión de culpa.

-No te preocupes. Si te olvidaste que estamos en navidad, lo más obvio es que no te acordaras de los regalos… - Trató de tranquilizarme sonriéndome.

-¡Lo siento tanto! – mascullé arrepentida -. ¡Es estúpido que se me haya olvidado tu regalo!

-No seas melodramática, Bella… - me pidió torciendo los ojos. Un ataque de pánico comenzó a venirme. Pánico hecho de culpa y desesperación. Él me tomó por los hombros y me alejó un poco para que pudiera verme mejor. Intenté leer la expresión de su rostro y lucía bastante contento -. Es hora de irnos.

-¿Ah? – Logré decir entre mi drama interno.

-Ya casi es medianoche y mi regalo lo tienes que ver en la noche – explicó dejando un atisbo de emoción en su voz -. Charlie dejará su regalo en el árbol en la mañana, así que no sabrá que te has ido por un rato.

-¿Lo dejará en el árbol?

-Puede que olvides que es navidad, pero si me dices que crees en Santa Claus tendré reconsiderar cuán bien estás.

-Lo digo porque ya no soy una niña. Mamá solía pasármelo ella misma desde que tengo trece años.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sería la primera navidad con Charlie. Había estado estudiando toda la tarde y no había querido bajar a cenar. Tendría que remediar la situación mañana por la mañana. Me imaginé la decepción que Charlie podría estar sintiendo por no haber tenido la navidad perfecta que hubiera querido.

Aún así, no era una niña para que me dejara el regalo debajo del árbol de navidad; como si aún creyera en el hombre vestido de rojo, barba blanca y renos que tiran un trineo.

Sin esperar a que agregara algo más, me levantó. Pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas, otro lo acomodó rodeándome y me acercó a su cuerpo como si me fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Basta decir que mi corazón podía oírse por todos los vampiros en Forks.

Saltó con agilidad por mi ventana y cayó sin hacer ningún ruido sobre la nieve. Comenzó a correr rápido sin que su respiración se viera afectada por el esfuerzo físico, aunque para él no significaba ningún esfuerzo.

Llevé mis manos a su chaqueta y me aferré a ella por inercia. Estando con él, entre sus brazos sería _imposible_ que me pasara algo. Si bien era un imán de problemas y accidentes, él trataba de sacármelos de encima. Era mi héroe personal.

El frío viento chocaba contra mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Sus brazos me apretaron más y me acurruqué sintiendo de a poco como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse con su cercanía.

Con mi casa ya lejos, viajamos por la carretera por algunos minutos. Me perdí una gran parte del trayecto porque hundí mi rostro en su pecho para poder llenarme de la exquisita esencia de su chaqueta, su esencia. Todos los vampiros olían igual de bien, pero sólo su aroma me cautivaba de tal manera. Cuando volví a voltear, estábamos en un bosque; sorteando los árboles con facilidad y gran velocidad.

Estábamos en su prado.

Aún en sus brazos, pude apreciar la diferencia entre el claro y el resto del bosque. Las densas copas de los árboles apenas habían dejado pasar la nieve de los últimos días, por lo que se encontraba igual que la última vez que había estado aquí; sólo que en estos momentos era oscuro y lúgubre por la hora. Por otra parte, el claro se encontraba repleto de nieve, contrastando el blanco con el café oscuro de la tierra del bosque. Las flores de colores que recordaba eran inexistentes y sólo se veía blanco.

Él aflojó los brazos y recordé que debía bajarme, aunque fuera muy cómodo estar acunada entre sus brazos.

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas a pesar de habernos separado.

-Fue difícil escoger un regalo por el cual no replicarás – dijo deslizando sus finos dedos entre los míos. Vi como empezó a dar pequeñas patadas al suelo, lanzando un poco de nieve hacia unos metros más allá -, pero finalmente decidí cuál sería el mejor – finalizó sonriendo, aún viendo como pateaba la nieve.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí con rapidez, pero no me asusté porque estaba acostumbrada a sus movimientos repentinos.

-Éste era mi lugar favorito hasta que te traje y me viste tal cual era…

No tenía que tener los mismos poderes que él para adivinar que las mismas imágenes desde otro punto de vista pasaban por su cabeza.

El recuerdo de verlo bajo el sol; brillando como un ángel y luciendo más hermoso que nunca era algo que jamás podré olvidar. Me había confiado tantos secretos ese día. Por primera vez sentí que había derribado la gran mayoría de barreras que había armado para protegerse de mí; una simple humana por la cual quería beber su sangre, se sentía atraído y arriesgaba a perderlo todo por confiarme su verdad. Y también nuestro primer beso.

Su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar formas invisibles en mi dorso de la mano que se abrazaba a la suya mientras volvía a recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

-A pesar que haya nevado en la mañana, el cielo se despejó y se puede ver como si estuviéramos en una noche de primavera – dijo apartando su penetrante mirada de mí.

Al ver lo que me él me dijo, me quedé sin palabras.

El firmamento se veía más estrellado y oscuro que nunca. Miles de pequeños puntos blancos luminosos decoraban casi cada rincón del cielo y me pareció sentirme tan cerca de ellas que podía estirar la mano para tomar una estrella. La luna menguante estaba casi rezagada en la parte donde los árboles del bosque delimitaban el claro, pero aún así lucía imponente y más hermosa irradiando su luz plateada hacia todo. Parecía jugar a una especie de ronda con las estrellas, haciéndome sonreír encantada. El blanco de la nieve que estaba debajo de nuestros pies y encima de la copa de los árboles hacía una sinfonía con el blanco brillante de las miles de estrellas y el plateado celestial de la luna.

El brazo de él me rodeó por los hombros y me acercó hasta que mi cabeza se apoyó en su pecho. Sus dedos aún permanecían entre los míos danzando.

-Cuando era niño, mi madre siempre me sacaba al balcón en navidad para poder ver las estrellas. Chicago parecía cobrar otra vida en aquella época. Vagamente recuerdo las calles nevadas, las luces en los aparadores de juguetes y los árboles de las calles decorados con esferas de todos colores – Su voz sonaba distante y melancólica. Empecé a imaginarme a un pequeño en el balcón de alguna casa de la ciudad observando el cielo con su madre y el corazón se me encogió. ¿Cuán doloroso era hablar de su familia biológica? -; pero mi madre siempre tenía la costumbre de mirar las estrellas en nochebuena. Me acuerdo que por unos pocos momentos me olvidaba del regalo que recibiría y me acurrucaba en los brazos de mi madre observando un cielo tan parecido como éste… Mi padre nos acompañaba un poco, ya que volvía al interior de la casa quejándose del frío.

No me atreví a levantar la cabeza para verle, pero apreté mi mano sobre la suya para que continuara. Me gustaba oírlo hablar de su vida humana.

-El único recuerdo nítido que tengo, es estar sentado en la falda de mi madre mientras mi padre me desordenaba el pelo hablando sobre lo buen niño que había sido en el año… Y después mamá diciéndome que me quería mucho, tanto como cuantas estrellas se cernían sobre nuestras cabezas – dijo y su voz se le quebró.

Mi corazón se encogió hasta que no oí que latiera sonoramente como usualmente hacía junto a él. Agradecí por primera vez guardar silencio en el momento adecuado, porque ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían expresar lo que sentía. Se veía triste y no quería que lo estuviera, pero de alguna forma no quería que se le pasara porque era volver a su vida humana. Una vida donde sus padres lo querían, lo mimaban, estaban con él antes que creciera y se enfermaran gravemente.

Me pregunté cuán a menudo pensaba en sus verdaderos padres. Había hablado poco de ellos, diciéndome que tampoco recordaba mucho de cuando era humano; pero sí recordaba el amor de sus padres. Tenía a Carlisle y Esme, que eran excelentes tutores, mas no reemplazaban a los que le dieron la vida –humana- hacía ya muchísimos años.

¿Cómo era saber que sólo tú tuviste la oportunidad de sobrevivir?... ¿Cómo era comparar el cariño de Carlisle y Esme, con el de sus padres biológicos?... ¿Cómo podía existir con el dolor de nunca compartir sus emociones respecto a sus padres? Aprisionaba sus recuerdos, los ocultaba y quizás ésta era la primera vez que hablaba del tema; porque jamás había sentido cómo su voz se quebraba. Si aún fuera humano, creería que estaba casi llorando. ¿De qué manera había guardado el amor de sus padres en el fondo de su _alma_?

-Bella… - Se libró de mi mano con facilidad y me tomó la barbilla. Con gentileza me hizo subir la vista. Sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla dorada con pequeños destellos negros. ¿De qué color habrán sido sus ojos humanos? -. Te traje a nuestro lugar porque quería que vieras las estrellas que se esparcen sobre nosotros. Por fin puedo comprender lo que mi madre me decía… Me quería tanto como cuantas estrellas hay. ¿Puedes contarlas?

-Lo creas o no, soy una humana con capacidades limitadas – me limité a responder con una pequeña sonrisa, y él me la devolvió.

-Mi amor por ti es infinito. Te amo como cuántas estrellas ves en esta noche – Señaló el cielo haciéndome mirarlo nuevamente. Las miles de estrellas tintineaban dándole un efecto mágico a la noche -. Y es por eso que no necesito que me des ningún regalo. El mejor regalo es que aún estés viva estando a mi lado.

Respingué arruinando el magnífico discurso, y él sólo río levemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender todo lo que me decía. No sabía cómo podía estar con un ser tan perfecto como él, cómo era merecedora de todo su amor y protección; simplemente no estaba a su altura. Era una simple humana que amaba al vampiro más complejo de todos.

Vio como mis ojos se aguaban y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Que aún puedas llorar, que aún te puedas sonrojar, que el exquisito aroma de tu cuerpo siga en este mundo, y que tu corazón siga produciendo una sinfonía para mis oídos – Volvió a posar sus labios en mi frente y la besó innumerables veces, mientras me aferraba a su espalda y sentí su dura piel debajo de la chaqueta -. Feliz navidad, Bella.

-Te amo más que las estrellas y la luna juntas… Feliz navidad, Edward.

Su nombre me quemó la garganta de tal manera que sentí como se me contraía y creí que jamás podría hablar de nuevo. Mis intentos por no llorar parecieron ser inexistentes porque las lágrimas se ciñeron a mis ojos y ahora veía todo borroso. Pronunciar su nombre me hacía sentir miserable, asquerosa, desgraciada, y sobre todo, desamparada ante el mundo.

Pero… ¿_Por qué_? Él era mi salvación, él era a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, por él daría lo que fuera; daría mi futuro humano por una eternidad sin muerte que nos separara. Él siempre me acompañaba, sin él moriría. ¿Por qué su nombre me hacía sentirme débil y mareada?

-Yo también… Estaré a tu lado para siempre, hasta que ya no me ames. _Nunca_ te abandonaré.

Mi pregunta había sido respondida.

El choque de nuestros labios me hizo sentirme desorientada. El movimiento suave y acompasado de sus fríos labios contra los torpes míos, hicieron que mi corazón se desbocara; era la primera vez que lo oía tan fuerte y a la vez triste irrumpiendo con sus latidos mis pensamientos. No pude cerrar los ojos y con cada parpadeo, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir desaforadas. No podía ni quería controlarlas. Frunció el ceño al sentir como mis pestañas húmedas le hacían cosquillas en las suyas. La opresión de mi garganta comenzó a ser más grande y la quemazón se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

Me había abandonado.

Me había dejado sola.

Y con él, se había llevado todo.

Se llevó mis lágrimas de angustia, mi corazón roto, mi sonrojo había sido cambiado por una palidez extrema, mis alegrías y sueños; se llevó mi vida.

Nos separamos cuando ya mis piernas flaqueaban, estaba a punto de caerme sobre la nieve.

No podía mirarlo más.

Los recuerdos de aquel bosque, de aquel hombre llamándome, de Charlie preocupado por cómo había llegado a casa. Los recuerdos de su cruda mirada, de su porte altivo y su voz con el más falso cínico arrepentimiento, porque en el fondo sí quería hacerme daño; sí quería verme sufrir, sí quería acabar con la vida de la estúpida humana a la que había planeado mil y un formas de matarla desde esa clase de Biología.

Se había llevado _todo_.

Levanté la cabeza para evitar mirarlo. La visión de las estrellas era borrosa y ya no podía distinguir el brillo especial que cada una emanaba. Cerré los ojos con mi cuerpo temblando por completo.

Desperté.

Mi hoja de las ecuaciones de Cálculo se encontraba arrugada y ya casi no se encontraba prendida al espiral del cuadernillo. El lápiz había rodado varios centímetros quedando junto al teclado del computador.

Las lágrimas secas que impregnaban mis mejillas desaparecieron al instante cuando me las limpie con la manga de mi suéter. Suspiré cansinamente al sentir que aquella opresión dura, que algo se encogía lo había hecho aún más.

Al menos los números y letras no bailaban. Alancé el lápiz sintiéndome muy cansada. Con demasiada rapidez poco habitual en mí, terminé los ejercicios y cerré el cuadernillo.

No me preocupé de ver la hora, pero estaba oscuro, así que ya debía ser muy entrada la noche. Mis párpados no obedecían y parecían caerse hasta dejarme en la oscuridad.

Saqué mi pijama del armario y mi liviano neceser.

Me cambié y me limpié los dientes como lo hacía cada noche. Escupí la pasta ya hecha espuma dentro de mi boca luego de varios segundos y me enjuagué sintiéndome lista para acostarme.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, me di cuenta que la ventana se encontraba abierta. La verdad es que no sentía frío, pero me dirigí a cerrarla como siempre hacía desde que había llegado a Forks.

El frío glacial me hizo quedarme estática por unos segundos admirando el hermoso paisaje blanco que se abría en frente mío. Mi bosque era todo blanco, la patrulla de Charlie estaba pintado entero de blanco y las ruedas de mi monovolumen estaban casi cubiertas por la nieve, por lo que supuse que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para poder ir a la escuela mañana. Unas precarias luces de colores y con varias ampolletas quemadas, adornaban la pequeña parte que podía ver del cobertizo. Brillaban por turnos. Verdes, amarillas, rojas, azules; verdes, amarillas, rojas y azules.

Y el cielo se veía como el de una fotografía profesional: Luna menguante emanando una cálida luz platinada, de fondo el negro más oscuro y puro que había visto en mi vida; y millones de estrellas brillando a la par con la luna. Todas tenían su lugar, cada una tenía su propio brillo único.

Cerré la ventana y las cortinas.

Me acosté.

Una extraña melodía se escuchaba a través de mi puerta cerrada. Era una canción alegre y amena. Seguramente Charlie aún estaría abajo despierto. No me había despedido de él, pero ya me había acostumbrado a no hacerlo. Prefería dedicar todo mi tiempo al estudio y estaba tan cansada, que sólo quería dormir.

Era un villancico, por la melodía suave y las cantarinas voces de niños alabando la noche más mágica de todo el año.

Apagué la luz de mi mesita de noche y cerré los ojos dispuesta para dormir.

Y soñar con la nada.

Aún no sé si me quedé dormida de inmediato o me di varias vueltas antes de conciliar el sueño. Lo único que pude sentir fue que una lágrima rodaba por mi cara y se perdía entre mi pelo revuelto entre las sábanas.

Y sólo esperaba soñar con la nada.

Dormir sin soñar, como lo había hecho hasta el día de hoy. Como lo había hecho desde aquel fatídico día. Soñar con la nada, desde el día en que él se fue.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** **Hola! Me animé a escribir mi primer fic de "Crepúsculo" después de meditar la idea de cómo hubiera sido la navidad de Edward y Bella. En los libros no han pasado ninguna juntos, así que se me ocurrió que en aquellos meses de "Luna Nueva" donde Bella aún no despertaba, podría haber tenido un pequeño sueño y a la vez realidad. Una conexión que le permitiera volver a la época en la que estaba: Navidad, todo blanco, Charlie y sus villancicos. Y que también estuviera Edward con ella. El final es bastante triste, lo sé, pero lo pensé como algo que podría haber pasado en el libro… Además que ya sabemos que nuestra parejita volvió y comen perdices hasta el momento, no?**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero que la pasen muy bien y aprovechen esta oportunidad de rodearse de sus seres queridos. Y que reciban los regalos que quieran, aunque no todas podamos tener un Edward Cullen para navidad. A mí, por cierto, me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones en un review para saber si les ha gustado o no este one-shot navideño.**

**Saludos especiales a mi amiga Eli que leyó el fic antes que nadie y que tiene una obsesión con Edward que me impresiona (da lo mismo, total yo me consuelo con Jacob xD!). Te quiero mucho, mi pequeño poring Eli.**

**Cuídense y recemos para que la espera del cuarto libro se haga corta, adiós!**


End file.
